Sister Wings Social
This is based on MLP: Sister Hooves Social rachel and rosie''' makes mistakes' The episode starts off with kirsty and kimberley waking up after being disturbed by smelling smoke, accompanied by a sound effect of a fire horn blaring and an alarm beeping. After crashing downstairs, they both finds out it's their best freinds rachel and rosie trying to make kirsty and kimberley breakfast in bed, already having burned and made a big mess of the kitchen when cooking their cousin and parents' breakfast. The unnamed parents and cousin tell kimberley and kirsty and that they and she are going on their and her scheduled week-long vacation and they and she 're dropping off rachel and rosie with them for the week. Once they and she depart, kimberley and kirsty cleans up the breakfast without even eating it, and decides to make 4 "proper" breakfasts for the 4 of them. rachel and rosie wants to help, and is told they may add the garnish to the 4 plates, which the golden haired girl and the chocolate brown haired fairy accidentally flips off the table under pressure from kimberley and kirsty to put it on perfectly .kirsty huffily returns to working on her fashion line for a party while kimberley huffily returns to working on her baking a chocolate with some girls , and assigns rachel and rosie to put away in the washing machine the dirty towels and relax; they obliges cheerfully. rachel and rosie then decides to surprise their sisters by washing the clothes, including a sweater they found, but to their dismay the rare, one-of-a-kind wool sweater shrinks in the sun, infuriating kirsty and rosie. Next, rachel and rosie gets bored, but finds some paper, a pen, crayons and paint . She draws and paints 2 pictures of a outdoor picnic , but notes that "something's missing", and uses all of the glitter and kirsty and kimbery's extremely rare baby blue sapphires, thinking they had more in their workroom. When a furious dark haired girl and dark brown haired fairy discovers this, they pop around to a cave to fetch more while rachel and rosie stay home. kirsty and kimberley comes home disturbing the golden haired girl and the chocolate brown haired fairy and causing them to make a big mess when they sees rachel and rosie's third mistake - making a big mess. kirsty and kimbery finally cracks and yells at her, saying that rosie and rachel has destroyed their inspiration for her new fashion line and making a chocolate cake by making a big mess'. Everything rosie and rachel has done was well-intended, but has only succeeded in making kirsty and kimberley angry. in a effort to show them that they can clean the mess they made, rosie and rachel make the mess BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR like knocking down a big bag of flour on top of the fridge which empites on them. kirsty and kimberley snaps at them and tells them off and tells them to get cleaned up. Sisters parting ways the scene cross fades into the next scene. Disappointed in her inability to do something right for her sister, rachel and rosie then departs from wetherbury village to rainspell island and meets ginny at the summer freinds club. she suggests they and their sisters participate in the Sister Wings and hands Social. they invites kirsty and kimberley to the island and tells them to go to the event, but they refuses to go. They and they argue, and they tells them that they aren't sisters anymore, and that each of them would be better off sister-less. rachel and rosie heads on over to the club house where jen is having some fun with ginny. joining in their fun and children seeing their enjoyment as they perform stuff together, while having fun rachel and rosie notes that jen, unlike kirsty and kimberley, is what a sister should be - kind, patient, active, and fun. kirsty and 's kimberley`s regret Later, as then kirsty restarts her fashion line and kimberley restarts her chocolate cake baking, they is struck by a new idea due to rachel and rosie's mess and completes her new line, 'Full Spectrum Fashions'. She begins to forgive them, but quickly stops theirselfs, only to soften again when they finds the sweater they shrank was perfect for two fairies: scarlett the Garnett fairy and Ruby the red fairy, and not themselfs. When she once again looks at the pictures that rachel and rosie made her, which was them and they superimposed into a heart made out of sapphires, they realizes that what they has said and done was wrong (remarking with the line "As Demi is our witness, we will never be sisterless again!", reminiscent of the famous line from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind, "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!"). kimberley and kirsty goes to summer freinds club to apologize, but finds that rachel and rosie is with jen and does not want to be with them anymore. they then claims jen as her big sister, much to the dismay of everyone. they pleads for them to return but hasn't fully learned the true meaning of sisterhood, hinting that she only suggests activities that appealed to her rather than Shanice, hinting that she was selfish. When they storms off to mrs merry`s cottage,jen helps kimberley and kirsty understand what sisterhood means (comparing it to apple pie).they finally realizes that they has ''not been a good sister to them after all, so they decides they must do whatever it takes to regain their sisters. The Sister wings and hands Social At the day of the event, which takes place in fairyland, ginny and jen agree that they can be the two fairies`s sisters for the day. They both enter the race together, but ginny and jen dives into the mud at the first obstacle. kirsty and kimberley emerges from the mud, wearing ginny's star shaped hair clip and jen`s pink ribbon and remaining silent throughout the race, making rachel and rosie believe they are still racing with ginny and jen. They manage to jump over the haystacks, quickly eat the apple pies, and carefully place their egg from the hen house into the basket. The two by two fairies don't win the race, as they find theirselfs coming up short of two pairs of sisters, but rachel and rosie says they doesn't mind much as they had so much fun. ginny's hair clip falls off, revealing long wavy brunette hair and jen`s pink ribbon falls off revealing short curly dark brown hair. they wipes off the mud from their bodiea and, after seeing no cutie mark and kimberley`s leave cutie mark, discovers they'd been racing with thier own sisters the entire time, while ginny and jen stayed under the mud the entire race and only now surfaced. they finds out that ginny and jen,kirsty and Kimberley were all in on the plan. The two by two sisters make up, and kirsty and kimberley offers to go to the fair as a treat, but when the rest of girls burst out laughing, they think they is just joking, but, however, they insists she wasn't. Epilogue The sisters compose a letter to Demi together, in which they inform her that, while being sisters is wonderful, it often requires teamwork, sometimes is about compromise, sometimes is about accepting each other's differences, but mostly is about having fun. In the end, they disagree again, over whether it's okay to get one's wings a little dirty or a lot dirty when having fun. Since Jessie is writing the letter she gives them a happy medium of a medium amount of dirty (not too little, not too much, just right), and they agree on this compromise. Category:Episode plot Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories